


Mamma Mia

by fealin



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-OT3, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Илья громит подсобку. За стеной в неуютной комнатке конспиративной квартиры Соло пьёт виски.
Kudos: 3





	Mamma Mia

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Man from U.N.C.L.E. 2016. 
> 
> от3 в глазах смотрящего 
> 
> читать лучше под [Сплин "Мамма Миа"](https://music.yandex.ru/album/168863/track/38847141)

_О, Mamma Mia, теперь я сам такой же матрос,  
Я неделю не выбрит, я оборван и бос,  
Я перебью всю посуду,  
Я найду тебя, Mamma Mia,  
Я разломаю всю мебель,  
Я найду тебя, Mamma Mia..._

Илья громит подсобку. За стеной в неуютной комнатке конспиративной квартиры Соло пьёт виски.

«От скуки», — говорит он себе. «Для храбрости», — подсказывает негромкий внутренний голос тоном, не терпящим возражений. Это подло с его стороны.

***

Когда всё началось, Соло не помнил, да и никто в городе не сказал бы точной даты. Проклятые «фанатики» приплыли на потрёпанном рыбацком судёнышке под названием «Mamma mia». Они незаметно рассыпались по поселению, растворились в пёстрой галдящей толпе, не вызвав и тени подозрения. Эти потерянные люди со стеклянными глазами, на дне которых плескалось безумие пополам с абсолютной пустотой, бродили по улицам в поисках «неё». Каждый звал её по-своему: кто матерью, кто сестрой, кто наречённой, кто портовой шлюхой. Чем дальше шли дни, тем настойчивее, тем агрессивнее и сильнее они становились.

Они метались в поисках: под палящим полуденным солнцем шатались по придорожным кафе, громили мебель, распугивая посетителей, били пыльные стёкла магазинов. Но хуже становилось в предрассветные часы, когда в иных краях наступило бы самое холодное, самое жуткое время. Они срывали двери с петель, врывались в дома, вытаскивали из постелей сонных перепуганных до смерти хозяев, они цеплялись за одежду израненными пальцами, молили, кричали, вопрошая лишь «где она?» на родном языке. В конце концов, непонятно каким чудом или чутьём, они находили того, кто подарит им последнюю милость. Кто вонзит нож между рёбер, зарубит топором, задушит, кто свернёт шею или выбросит из окна — кто не вынесет их мук и убьёт из милосердия. Чтобы тотчас занять место среди ищущих.

Сначала это случилось с Габи. Какая сука сумела подобрать ключ к её, казалось бы, неприступному сердцу, они так и не выяснили. Монстр, что тотчас же поселился в ней, на вопросы не отвечал. Он забрал разум моментально, погасил волю, оставил лишь оболочку с внешностью близкого человека, наполненную под завязку одним единственным жгучим разрушающим желанием. И это была не жажда убийств, мучений или страданий — это была искренняя всеобъемлющая жажда найти приют. Последний, в данном случае.

Богом забытое поселение на островке в Карибском море, куда их отправили на ничего уже не значащее задание, было полностью отрезано от мира: ни одного работающего телефона, ни одного судна у причала, ни единой возможности послать весточку Уэйверли ни по одному из известных им обоим каналов. Видимо, во всём мире творилось что-то из ряда вон, раз за ними так никого и не прислали. Они с Ильёй заперли Габи в ванной и ушли в город. За помощью или хотя бы за ответами. Ни того, ни другого они не нашли. Удалось раздобыть разве что еды и вполне сносного алкоголя, до которых никому из обезумевших жителей уже попросту не было дела. Но аппетита всё равно не было.

Вернувшись, они нашли Габи в полубессознательном состоянии. По стенам вились кровавые следы пальцев — она обломала до мяса ногти в тщетных попытках открутить напрочь заржавевшую вентиляционную решётку. И теперь сидела на полу, чуть покачиваясь, обняв себя искалеченными руками, всхлипывала и невнятно бормотала одну и ту же фразу на немецком. Наполеон смог только захлопнуть дверь ванной и повернуть ключ.

Вскоре, непонятно откуда, но силы вновь вернулись к ней. Она не знала ни сна, ни отдыха, металась по запертому помещению, точно раненный зверь. Ближе к утру её рыдания превратились в глухой нечеловеческий то ли вой, то ли рык.

Долго это не могло продолжаться. Первым не выдержал Илья, он встал с кровати и, обернувшись к Соло, невнятно бросил:

— Её надо покормить.

Бессмысленная, глупая, ненужная фраза, но в его голосе Соло почудилось невысказанное извинение. Ни смелости, ни права помешать Илье у него не было. Равно как и проститься. За шумом льющейся воды не должно было быть слышно хруста ломающейся шеи. Но он услышал.

Не давая себе опомниться, Наполеон заманил Илью в подсобку — ванная осталась за Габи, в полноправном посмертном владении — запер дверь, улёгся на кровать с недопитой бутылкой виски и стал ждать. Наивно — чуда, расчётливо — близкого конца. Что в его случае было равносильно.

***

На часах начало пятого, трое суток коту под хвост — у Наполеона ни идей, ни зацепок. Из чулана внезапно перестали доноситься какие-либо звуки. Тишина страшнее — в ней слишком много гнетущей безысходности.

— Наполеон, — тихо зовёт Илья из-за закрытой двери. Самое время. Соло выдыхает сквозь зубы и с силой ударяется затылком о спинку кровати. — Наполеон!

Соло ни разу не слышал, как Илья зовёт его по имени. Не при таких обстоятельствах, ох, не при таких хотелось бы это услышать.

— Наполеон, — голос Ильи срывается на хрип. Соло слышит в нем неприкрытую мольбу — и не выдерживает. Он распахивает дверь и встречается взглядом с остекленевшими, бесцветными в предрассветном полумраке глазами Ильи. Вскидывает руку с намертво сжатым в ней пистолетом и нажимает на спусковой крючок.

За секунду до выстрела его жизнь так или иначе теряет смысл, и в сущности ему всё равно. Секунду спустя само понятие «смысл» теряет очертания, размывается, тонет в той самой единственной жажде.

Он отправляется на её поиски.

Он обязательно найдёт.

И тогда ему вновь станет не всё равно. Возможно.


End file.
